When taking a shower and a temporary suspension of water supply from the water source is necessary, the only thing the user can do is to shut down the faucet by turning the knob to completely stop water outflow. Normally, a shower head provided inside the shower room allows the user to take a shower via a single switch to determine water output. If the user wants to change the water output pattern, the user will have to first remove the shower head from the shower seat and then manually rotate the diverter on the shower head to accomplish the objective. In order to accomplish different requirements, there are commercially available showerheads on the market for the user to choose from so that the user can enjoy intermittent impact from the water due to the pattern of the showerhead so chosen. Still, the user currently can use a three-way valve body to communicate with up to two showerheads to fulfill the needs. With this three-way valve body, the user can seemly easily change the waterflow as well as water pattern due to the chosen showerhead(s). According to the technology available in the market, the user will either rotate the knob or handle all the way to the bottom to accomplish the changes, which is difficult and too time consuming especially when the user is soaked in foam or covered with soap.
In order to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problem, the preferred embodiment of the present invention is to provide a controlling mechanism for a three-way valve to allow the user to easily operate the water output as well as water output pattern.